The Legendarium's Darkest Tale
by snailedit23
Summary: The Winx and Harry both discover a stray dementor on Tir Nan Og Island. What happens when they realise the Dementor is guarding something? What if the something turned out to be a very special book, a book which could lead the the return of Lord Voldemort? Coupled with the fairy-wizard hate relationship, can they save the world?
1. Prologue

**Unknown P.O.V.**

I want out. I want revenge. I want to kill him. Vengeance must be mine.

I feel like I'm back without a body, meaner that the meanest ghost. At least I could survive on unicorn blood. Now, I am nothing more than a shadow, an echo, a memory. But I will be more. I must be more. All I need, is one foolish being to free me. I shall be restored to my former glory. The world shall fear my name once more!

But what is my name? My name is Lord Voldemort. And I am coming for you . . .


	2. Chapter 1

Once again, for the what seemed like hundredth time, an argument had broken out within the apartment where six young teachers, teaching at Alfea College for Fairies, resided. But no, these were no ordinary teachers. Not at all.

"What's going on _now_?" Bloom asked, exasperated, her arms akimbo.

"Well, little miss I-wanna-teach-them-so-they-can-have-a-fruitful-life-ahead over here is being a killjoy. _Again_." Stella fumed, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry to break your little bubble, Stella, but unlike you, _I_ don't appreciate a full-out fashion show next door when I'm trying to write out a lesson plan," retorted Musa, slamming her pen on the table.

"Uggh, what is with the screaming? My Venomous Tentacula keeps biting me every time you guys _make a single sound . . ."_ Flora reduced her voice to a stage whisper as the wild-looking plant in her arms waved its err, branches around.

"Chill girls! Here's a chance for all of us to get a break. Roxy has invited us and the guys to Tir Nan Og Island, and I've said yes!" Aisha waved the letter around in her hand.

"Oh yes. Finally. I have to work on my tan. Don't you think I look pale, Techna? I have to start packing. Oh my gawd, what am I gonna wear!" Stella, always the dramatic one, collapsed onto the floor, sobbing hysterically.

The rest of the Winx slowly crept away, leaving Stella to the biggest crisis of her life, _what to wear_.

In a couple of hours, _most_ of the Winx had finished packing, (hem, hem, _Stella_ , hem, hem). Stella, meanwhile, was in a dilemma.

"Help me Bloom! Which swimsuit should I take? Yellow? No! Too bold. Green? Yuk. Too Flora. Aha! Red sure looks sassy. What about sunglasses? What do you think, Bloom? Bloom!" Bloom, meanwhile, had slunk away stealthily. That creep.

In another couple of hours, Stella too was packed. Techna shrunk all their bags, strapped them to a little swing bag, and they all teleported to Tir Nan Og Island.

"It's so good to be back home!" Roxy exclaimed, breathing in the fresh beach air. Nebula, who had just walked up to them, chuckled fondly.

"Welcome to Tir Nan Og Island, Winx, Princess. Feel free to walk around and explore anywhere you like. After all, I can't pretend to know all the secrets of our magical island," she chuckled again, but then her face turned serious, "But I request you not to enter the West Wing of the castle. A deadly creature has taken residence there, and many of our best fairies have lost their lost their souls to it."

"What is it anyways?" Aisha asked, one hand on her surfboard.

"It is a Dementor, one of the darkest creatures. We do not speak of it! We do not speak of it!" a warrior fairy shook her head violently.

"But how do you defeat this Dementor?"

Suddenly, a star-shaped box materialised in front of each of the Winx. As they watched, a small, mermaidish figure emerged from the box.

"Guardians of Sirenix! I didn't know you were still with us," Musa shrieked.

"I heard you were talking about a dementor. They are dark creatures, yes," Bloom's guardian said.

"How can we defeat it?" Stella asked.

"There are only two known ways, Stella. One, is a Patronus Charm, which can only be performed by a witch or wizard. The other way, is the combined power of two Mythix wands. If not, we have no chance of defeating it. Dementors suck your soul out of your mouth if you're not careful, you know. There's no way of getting it back," her guardian replied.

"We're Mythix fairies, so let's go kick some Dementor butt! Who's with me?" Aisha let out a war cry.

"I'm in," Bloom replied.

"So am I" said Roxy.

"Me too," Nebula said.

Bloom and Aisha transformed into Bloomix, while Roxy transformed into Enchantix.

"Roxy! You got your Enchantix!" Flora exclaimed. Roxy nodded.

With their Mythix wands in hand, the fairies flew into the West Tower.

The dementor was tall and long, its feet were not even touching the ground. It wore black robes, with a curious symbol branding the edge of its robes. It seemed to take long, rattling breaths, trying to suck out more than just air from the minute they entered the room, an unnatural chill crept up Aisha's spine. Flashes of the time when Nabu died filled her mind. For a moment, Aisha's wings felt heavy beating behind her, her legs felt leaden and a misty fog filled her eyes. But Roxy and Nebula were in their senses, somewhat.

"Shield of Peace!"

"Protection of the Tiger!"

A translucent bubble surrounded them, and the flashes of Nabu left her brain. Mustering all their might, Bloom and Aisha pointed their wands at the dementor.

"Uccidere il Mostro!" They cried.

The Dementor vanished into bits of darkness and shadow. Before they could celebrate their victory, a silver stag pranced around the room once, and then disappeared. A voice sounded from outside.

"Drop your wands and come out with your hands up!"

Oh shit.

 **P.S. Written in Biology and History class**


	3. Chapter 2

Harry James Potter, head of Auror office at the Ministry of Magic, sighed, holding his head in his hands. Here he was, suffocated with piles of paperwork and on top of it all, Lucius Malfoy was trying to slither out of charges again, and Mundungdus Fletcher had nothing better to do than to impersonate Voldemort in an alleyway, causing a Wizarding family to raise alarm everywhere. Didn't people have better things to do? He couldn't wait to get back home to Ginny and a glass of hot Butterbeer. Just as he was about to clear up for the day, a wispy-looking witch Apparated in front of him, shuddering with delight.

"Mr . . . Mr Potter, sir, ho-how very deli-delightful to meet you. I-I just wan-wanted to s-say thank you for-" she started, but Harry interrupted.

"Get on with it already!" he groaned. He knew he was being a prat, but he just couldn't deal with all the praises at the moment.

"There was a Dementor discovered on a deserted island, off a deserted cliff. It seems to be outside Ministry control, and there have been reports of unusual magic around the area. We don't know what to do, sir." Her tone was suddenly icy and businesslike. Harry supposed he had offended her.

"Thank you for informing me, ma'am. I'll deal with it. What's the island called?" Harry sighed, resigned to his fate. He probably had to work overtime. He'll be sure to demand extra wages from Kingsley, he thought.

"Its called Tir Nan Og Island." She replied, walking away with a nod.

Harry had never heard of this island. And unusual magic? He couldn't just stomp in there without knowing what was going on. He decided to pay a little visit to his source of information since he was eleven, Hermione Granger. Taking a pinch of Floo powder, he threw it into the flames and said clearly, "Weasley-Granger house!"

As the woozy, spinning sensation came to an end, Harry saw the backdrop of Ron's house made up of embers and flames. Suddenly, Ron came into view, a little Hugo in his arms, playing with his hair.

"Hiya Harry, what's up, mate? You look pale. Are you coming down with something?" Ron asked casually.

"Its nothing, I'm just tired. Is Hermione there? I need to talk to her for a bit."

"Sure. HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron hollered. Hermione came into view, Summoning a chair for herself and Ron with a flick of her wand.

"Stop shouting, Ron. You'll wake Rose up again, she's barely gone to sleep. How are you, Harry? You haven't been around for ages!" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, what do you know about Tir Nan Og Island?" Harry asked urgently.

"Tir Nan Og Island . . . Tir Nan Og island . . . I've heard of it somewhere. Hang on, let me just go and check . . . " Hermione muttered distractedly, running her fingers over a stack of books in the oversized bookshelf in the living room. "Aha!"

She took out a book called _Magical Islands; their Histories and Mysteries_ and flipped through the pages until she found it.

"Tir Nan Og island, known as the place of inhabitance of the Earth fairies, deserted for ages until recently, when they were freed and cleared of their names by the Winx fairies." Hermione read.

"Fairies? Aren't they those tiny little things we have in the gardens? How do they live on a huge island?" Ron asked.

"These are a different kind of fairies. They're mostly like us, except they do really awesome wandless magic, and when they transform, they get wings. Some of the most well-known fairies are the Winx, which consist of seven fairies, about our age, who met in school and have been fighting the Dark Arts. Then there is also the Order of Light, but they disbanded a little while ago. Oh, I'd love to meet them all!" Hermione had stars in her eyes and a squeal in her voice.

"Why didn't we learn about them in school? In Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"That's the problem, isn't it? The Ministry considers them as creatures, instead of living beings. They, on the other hand, believe that all witches and wizards are evil. I really want to do something about it, but I can't do it in this department." Hermione replied.

"Why the sudden question, though?" Ron asked.

"There was a Dementor spotted on Tir Nan Og island, and it appears to be guarding something. I don't know if I should approach the fairies, they might be afraid of me or something . . ." Harry replied.

"I think its alright for you to go and check them out, Harry. They're usually harmless unless provoked. They're mostly like you and I, I swear. I would love to come along but there's too much work here at the Ministry. You're gonna have to do this on your own." Hermione said worriedly.

"Good luck, mate!" Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry nodded. Time to put himself in danger ONCE AGAIN with a bunch of fairies who apparently hated his guts, try and find out what this Dementor was doing at this island. What a life, he thought, running his finger over the lightning scar on forehead. In a few seconds, he Disapparated, landing on Tir Nan Og island. It seemed like a really pretty island, with white beaches and large castles.

Without wasting a moment, Harry waved his wand, summoned up the memory of his last time with James and Albus, when they were both laughing at the smoke rings he was emitting from his wand, and cried, " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

As he expected, the enormous stag he had nicknamed Prongs burst out of the tip of his wand, and led Harry into a chamber of the towering castle. Harry waited outside as Prongs pranced all around the room, and came out, but there were no Dementor remnants bursting out of the door. Curiously, he said, _"Homonem Revelio!"_

The spell revealed that there were three people in the room. Deciding to take action, he pointed his wand at his throat and murmured, " _Sonorus!_ " and said, his voice magically amplified, "Drop your wands and come out with your hands up!"

Lots of action here, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

"Pfft. Wands on the floor, he says? He doesn't know who he's talking to. " Aisha said. "Miniwinx?"

"Perfect. " Bloom nodded, and pulled out a jar of fairy dust from her wings. Aisha and Roxy did the same and sprinkled the fairy dust all over themselves, easily reducing themselves into tiny versions of their own selves. Together, they fluttered out, and hid behind the man outside the door. In a flash, they went back to their original size. Without a minutes ado, Aisha shouted, " _Morphix Net!_ "

The net bound the man from behind, and the wand flew out of his hand. Nebula exited the West Wing of the castle, clapping.

"Impressive work, Winx. Now let's get to this guy . . . " she snarled at the man as the rest of the Winx came over to see what was going on.

"Who's this guy? Why did you tie him up?" Musa asked.

"He tried to threaten us when we came out of the West Wing!" Roxy said.

"Who are you?" Flora asked, a hardness in her eyes.

The man was quite tall, with messy black hair and a curiously shaped scar, a little like a lightning bolt, on his forehead. He was wearing black robes, and had a weary, tired look on his face.

"My name is Harry Potter." The man looked expectant.

"So? What are you? Are you human? Why are you here?" Musa was taking this man in her stride. Whoever this Harry Potter dude was, he wasn't going to get any special treatment.

A look of wonder came over the man's face, before he turned firm. He seemed to be making some sort of decision.

"My name is Harry Potter, I am a wizard, and I am the head of the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic. I came here because there was a stray dementor, outside Ministry control, in the West Wing. That thing was my Patronus, Prongs but I realised you guys had already defeated it. "

"Do you think we're stupid or something, Potter? You think we would believe the word of a WIZARD?" There was a fire in Bloom's eyes that no one had seen before.

"He can't do much damage without his wand, Bloom. Let's just take him to Daphne. She might know something about him and his kind." Tecna suggested, twirling the wand in her fingers.

"Does this mean vacation's over? Why are we always stopped when we try and have some peace?" Stella stormed, accidentally making the sun stronger and stronger until it's heat was literally baking them inside out. Flora put a hand on her arm.

"It's alright, Stella. We'll be back here as fast as we can, alright?" Flora reassured.

Daphne was in her office, sipping a nice cup of piping hot coffee when her door was flung open and in stormed the Winx and Roxy, dragging along a weird looking bundle. And then she realised that the bundle was a person. A man, to be particular, bound up in Aisha's Morphix. He looked kind of familiar, but Daphne only realised who he was when she saw the lightning scar on his forehead, and she let out a squeak.  
'Harry . . . Harry Potter!" Daphne exclaimed, a mysterious buzzing in her ear. And then, she fainted.

Harry didn't expect the woman to understand what was going on. Heck, he didn't expect anyone to know who he was, based on the winx's reactions. He had grown accustomed to people knowing who he was, not having to bother trying to make a good impression on others as they already saw him as a hero. Now, he realised that he had taken all those things for granted. This was clean slate, mostly. And being dragged in, wrapped in weird purple material wasn't the best way to introduce himself. So imagine his horror when the woman reacted like every other witch or wizard he met. She fainted. Bloody hell.

Harry watched as the women, or Winx, as they called themselves, bustled around, healing the woman. Once she was awake, she immediately untied Harry. He slowly regained feeling in his arms and legs.

"Mr. Potter, it's an honour to meet you. I never thought I would have the chance to talk to you, especially with me being a fairy and all, but I would like to thank you for defeating You-Know-Who . . . " she started.

"Hold the phone! Daphne, how do you know this guy?" The blonde fairy asked. Harry disliked the sound of her voice. It was weirdly high pitched and got on his last nerve.

"I'd like to ask that too. How . . . How do you know me?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Of course I know you! I used to study History of Magic with Professor Binns. I still get copies of the Daily Prophet, even though inter-dimensional post is very expensive."

Harry's head whirled. This was way too much for him. He knew fairies existed, but he didn't know that the fairies' world and his world were so deeply connected. Speechless, he let her do the talking.

"Girls, this is Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived. It's a really Long story, but basically, Harry and his friends helped to fight off and kill a really evil wizard called Lord Voldemort. He's on our side, I swear!" She said.

The redhead looked like she was in a dilemma. Making up her mind, she asked, "Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Yes, definitely. " she replied.

"Then I think we started off on the wrong footing, Mr. Potter. My name is Bloom, and this is my Sister Daphne. Fairy of the Dragon Flame. " the redhead introduced herself and the blonde History of Magic teacher.

"I'm Stella. Fairy of the Sun and Moon. " the blonde said, a smile on her face. Harry still disliked her with a passion.

"Tecna." the girl with the violent purple hair introduced herself. She reminded Harry of Tonks, and he felt a Pang in his chest.

"Flora. " she seemed quite nice.

"Musa. " That was some shocking blue hair.

"Aisha. " said the girl with the wild, Hermione like hair, the one who had bound him in the purple stuff.

"Roxy. Fairy of Animals" she held out a hand. She seemed a lot younger than the rest.

"Harry Potter. " Harry said faintly.

"I think we've given our guest an information overload. We'll let him rest in one of the empty rooms in the castle before we learn more about each other's worlds, alright?" Daphne suggested.

Sleep sounded great, Harry thought, as he passed out on the bed.


	5. Chapter 4

"So, Mr. Harry Potter, what's your story?" Musa asked, absentmindedly strumming her ukelele as she spoke. Since all of the other Winx had gone to meet the guys, Musa was left alone with the Harry Potter guy. Not wanting him to feel left out alone, he had invited her to the girls' apartment for some tea.

"Well, my parents were dead, I lived with my aunt and uncle for a few years, I found out I was a wizard when I was eleven or so, I went to magic school, Hogwarts. Then there was this really dark wizard who showed up, I fought him for seven years and then killed him. Turns out he had split his soul into seven pieces, so I had to knock those off before I could kill the dude himself. Now, I'm the head of the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic, I'm married to my best friend's sister, have three kids and a pretty stable life. It's all good." Harry said.

"Seven years for one wizard? That's rough. Then again, I can't say much. The Winx had to fight the Trix, these three witches from Cloud Tower for a good six years too. Occasionally they turn up with a couple of Dark friends, like Valtor and Darkar, try and steal the Dragon Flame or take over the universe or whatever, but well, we get them down."

"Yeah, that's the thing about evil, isn't it? No matter how many times you fight, you never get over it. It just keeps coming back. And one day you're too old to fight, and then what?" Harry let the question hang in the air. It hovered in the air for a few minutes like a cautious wisp of smoke, punctuated by Musa's ukelele.

"What I'm most curious about is how we don't know about each other yet. Ministry of Magic, Auror, Hogwarts, I've never heard of these before. And I'm assuming you've never heard of Alfea or Red Fountain either." Musa said.

"No, you're right. My best guess is that our worlds are kind of layered dimensions, kind of similar and never interfering. I guess we never came across each other's dimensions before. Maybe, Tir Nan Og island is the one place which is common between the two dimensions, like a portal." Harry said. "I have this friend, her name is Hermione. I'm sure she'd know more about this, she's really smar- HERMIONE!" Harry jumped from the chair he had been sitting on and started pacing around nervously.

"What's wrong?" Musa asked.

"My friends, my family, they don't know what's going on with me, do they? They think I just left to kill a Dementor, oh Ginny is going to be so worried! I need to contact them, Merlin's beard. Do you have a fire?" Harry asked suddenly, searching the pockets of his robes.

"Yeah, there's a fireplace at the library, I can take you there if you like." Musa asked, confused.

The two made their way to the Library, ignoring the awkward stares from the students as they saw a teacher with a middle-aged man in strange robes walking past them. Waving to Ms Barbatea, the librarian, Musa pointed Harry to the fire.

To her utter horror, Harry threw a pinch of powder into the fire and it turned a bright green. Without further ado, Harry shouted something which sounded like, "The Burrow!" and stuck his head into the fire. Musa watched, shocked, as she heard a faint whooshing sound from the fire.

It had never taken so long for the Floo network to take Harry to Ron's place. He had to stay in the fire for almost a minute before Mrs Weasley's familiar kitchen whirled into view. Harry could practically taste the fabulous ginger carrot stew Mrs Weasley was stirring with her wand. Hanging on to her knees was her grandchild, little Hugo, who was retelling a fantastic story about how Hermione had given his favourite teddy bear a dragon to battle with. When he saw Uncle Harry's head in the fire, he shrieked with delight and pulled on Mrs Weasley's apron, who beamed and knelt down near the fire.

"Harry! I knew you were alright, I kept telling Ginny to stop worrying and that her husband could take care of himself. Where have you been?" she asked.

"Sorry for disappearing on you lot, Mrs Weasley, there's been some stuff going on. Could you please tell Ginny I'm alright? Better yet, could you fetch her, and Ron and Hermione too if you don't mind?"

"Sure, dear, give me a second. They're all playing cards upstairs, James wanted a playdate."

Mrs Weasley disappeared from view, and Harry engaged in a delightful conversation with Hugo about his stuffed owl, whom Teddy had charmed to turn its head over and over again. Ron, Hermione and Ginny soon came into view.

"Harry!" Ginny and Hermione shrieked almost simultaneously.

"Where have you been, mate? Ginny's been worried sick!" Ron said.

"It's been a while, Ron." Harry recounted his tale to the three of them.

"That's impossible! I've heard of the fairies, sure, but Valtor and Darkar? They're not even story-book characters, unless, no it's not possible, it can't be! No! I need to consult my library. Oh Ron, I'll be back in a bit alright? I just need to check on something . . . maybe all the way at Hogwarts?" Hermione murmured under her breath as she walked off and Disapparated with a crack. Ron gaped at Harry.

"Well, whenever she figures out whatever she has to figure out . . ." Ron shrugged. "Anyways, do you need me to come get you or something?"

"Nah, I need a bit more time. The Dementor was definitely hiding something, and we need to figure out what it is. Tell you what, try to meet me at Tir Nan Og tomorrow morning, alright? A few extra wands might help us find whatever we're looking for. Oh, and tell Kingsley I'm taking a couple of days off."


	6. Chapter 5

Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic, England was a very talented witch. To be more precise, a very talented witch who sometimes got brainwaves needing to be attended to immediately. This time, Hermione Apparated to Hogsmeade village. Ignoring the welcoming, bright Three Broomsticks Inn, where Hermione was a frequent customer, she walked into Honeydukes. Instead of admiring the many displays of various Wizarding sweets, she made her way to the cellar and tapped her wand against the hidden trapdoor, which sprung open. Hermione descended down it and walked through the tunnel for several minutes before she reached a statue of a one-eyed witch. This particular statue, however, was in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

With long, purposeful strides, Hermione walked to the Headmaster's office and stood in front of the gargoyle, who snarled sleepily.

"Miss Granger! It's been so long since you've visited, I thought you forgot all about me," the gargoyle drawled.

"I'm sorry, Philius, but I really have important business with the Headmaster, do you mind opening up?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Don't we all have important business with the Headmaster? That's all they all want. Open up! Open up! Nobody ever asks about dear old Philius . . ." he continued.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, mimbulus mimbletonia!" Hermione yelled, in a temper. Without further ado, the door to the office opened and Hermione strode in, knocking on the door.

"Enter!" a muffled voice said.

Hermione opened the door to see the current Headmaster of the School and one of her closest friends, Neville Longbottom. A stout, round boy in his days at Hogwarts, he had grown to be a well-built young man who had returned to Hogwarts to teach Herbology after the retirement of Pomona Sprout and had then taken over the post of Headmaster from the then-Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"Hey, 'Mione! It's been ages!" Neville said, offering Hermione a chair. "Did one of the students try to send a Howler to the Ministry again?"

"No, no, it's not that. I really need to take a look in the library. It's really urgent, do you mind?" Hermione asked distractedly.

"Hermione, is everything alright? Don't you have a library at the Ministry? Why do you need ours?" Neville asked, perplexed.

"I need to access the Restricted Section. There was this one book I read, I really need it."

"Of course, go right ahead. Tell Madam Pince that I give you the full permit."

"Thanks, Neville. Do come around for dinner sometime. Teddy's been missing you. I swear, you and Hannah are like a second father to him."

With that, Hermione turned on her heel and walked the familiar path towards the Hogwarts library. When she reached, she went up to Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Madam Pince, I need to access the Restricted Section. The Headmaster has given me the full permit. " Hermione said.

Madam Pince looked down the list, checked off Hermione's name and opened the door to the Restricted Section. Hermione went down the long rows of books, looking for that one book she had read during her students days at Hogwarts . . .

"Most Potente Potions! Here, I got it!" Hermione grabbed the book off the shelf. Memories of her making the Polyjuice Potion for the first time made her nostalgic. Flipping through the pages, Hermione found the page she was looking for.

 _Fairy Dust: A potent substance used by the Clementia Fairies of the Homines Realm (famously the Order of Light and the Winx), parallel to ours. The only known portal exists at Tir Nan Og Island, where the author found traces of this exquisite dust and used it to create the Confinement Potion which can bring any memory to be confined in its source and stopped from possessing any object or being. For more information on the Homines Realm and the Clementia Fairies, refer to the unpopular, discredited book_ People like Us _by goblin Cammuck the Crazy._

Finally! A breakthrough! Hermione finally remembered where she had read about the fairies of Tir Nan Og island. When she had informed Harry about the fairies of Tir Nan Og, she had forgotten where she had gotten the information from. Perhaps if she could find this book by Cammuck the Crazy, she would be able to find a way to travel between the worlds and bring peace and harmony between them.

Hermione pulled out her wand and said, "Accio People Like Us!"

Hermione felt a great tugging at her wand and suddenly, she was pulled through the air as fast as light and with a light pop, she disappeared.

Roxy could not believe that her vacation on Tir Nan Og had taken such a drastic turn. What was supposed to be a peaceful, relaxing vacation had turned into a storm of 'are we going to die?'. Roxy also couldn't believe the fact that there was a dimension full of good witches and wizards. Wanting to find more information on them, she made her way to the search engine at the Alfea library. Placing her hand on the search engine, she said,

"Harry Potter!"

Not one book descended from the shelves. Roxy did not give up, though. Placing her hand on it again, she said, "Wizards!"

What seemed like a hundred books descended upon Roxy. Perplexed, she used a hand to send them back into their bookshelves.

"Tir Nan Og Island!"

One book descended from the shelves, titled People Like Us by Cammuck the Crazy. Wondering whether she should trust the words of a person called Cammuck the Crazy, Roxy opened the book.

The first page of the book was completely empty, with just an imprint of a human hand on it. Hesitantly, Roxy placed her hand to match it. Immediately, the book started to glow and the pages flipped. Looking at the first page, Roxy began to read.

 _Although most Earth fairies of the earlier days were aware of this, the younger generations do not seem to believe that the island of Tir Nan Og is a portal between the Clementia and Homona realms. Both realms contain humans with no magical abilities, but both realms are inhabited with their own Magical creatures. The Clementia Realm, also known as Magix, is home to human-like fairies who perform magic mostly without wands. Besides the fairies of Alfea, there is also the Red Fountain School for Wizards. The Cloud Tower school for Witches was founded recently by three evil ancestral witches who travelled from the Homona realm, and use the school to train their descendants as well as any witch who choses to join their path. Meanwhile, the Homona realm is inhabited by various magical animals and creatures as well as witches and wizards trained in schools all around the realm. There are only two known portals between the two realms, one being the one at Tir Nan Og Island and the other-_

Before Roxy could finish reading, a great white light filled the library and a witch in black robes with bushy hair landed on the floor with a loud thud.

With a glance back her book, Roxy re-read the sentence.

 _There are only two known portals between the two realm, one being the one at Tir Nan Og island and the other between the libraries of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Alfea School for Fairies._


	7. Chapter 6

"Who are _you_?" Roxy asked, helping the witch to her feet.

"I could ask the same," Hermione said, dusting off her robes.

"Roxy of Earth, Fairy of Animals." Roxy said.

"Hermione Granger, Head of department of Enforcement of Magical Law, Great Britain." Hermione replied, shaking Roxy's hand.

"Hang on, do you happen to know Harry Potter?" asked Roxy. Hermione nodded.

"Come on, you guys may need to catch up." Roxy led Hermione down the corridors of Alfea. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Alfea and Hogwarts were highly similar, yet still so different.

Roxy knocked on an apartment in the teacher's wing, and then opened the door. Hermione stepped in and saw Harry sitting on a couch, reading. At the sight of him, she flew over to hug him.

"'Mione!" Harry let out a grunt as he hugged Hermione back.

"How long have you been here? Have you been alright? Are they-" she lowered her voice, " _hostile?_ "

"No, Hermione, they're just like you an-" Harry started but was cut off by a huge whirring sound from outside the window. Roxy smiled, used to the Specialists making their visits but Harry and Hermione whipped out their wands and ran outside to the balcony, trying to figure out what was going on. They stopped in their tracks as they saw the humongous red flying aircraft landing on the sweeping lawn in front of the castle. Harry watched as the Winx and what he assumed to be their boyfriends exited the aircraft, but smiled as Hermione let out a huge gasp and her eyes went round.

"Are those the Winx? Harry, you didn't tell me you've been hanging out with them? What in the world is going on? Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"To be completely honest, 'Mione, I don't know either. It's been a mess since I've gotten here. I was captured, released and no one has really told me anything. There is this one girl, Daphne, who knows something but she's been teaching all day. I don't know what to do." Harry said exasperatedly. "How did you get here?"

"I remembered reading about the Winx in Moste Potente Potions, remember the book where we learnt to brew Polyjuice Potion? It's the only book in the entire library which had any information about the Winx. It mentioned this book called People Like Us by Cammuk the Crazy. I tried to summon it, and then I landed here!"

"I think I know what happened." Roxy announced, walking into the balcony, holding a thick, old-looking book. "I think I've figured out what happened between our realms. Now, the only thing we need to find out is why we've been forced together again and then perhaps we can go back to the way things were." she said.

"What way?" Brandon asked, walking in with the Winx and Specialist.

"So this guy is why you couldn't call me, Tecna?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, all my gadgets seem to go haywire around it. I know Earth's technology can withstand our magical auras, but I don't think our technology can withstand his." Tecna said, blushing as she saw Harry listening.

"-and then he completely pooped on our vacation! It's such a mess, why does this always happen to me?" Harry grinned, recognising the feeling from his years at Hogwarts. Yet, he saw Hermione scowl at her.

"Meet the team, Harry and Hermione. These are Bloom with Sky, Stella with Brandon, Aisha with Roy and Nex, Tecna with Timmy, Flora with Helia and Thoren, Daphne's husband. Guys, these are Harry and Hermione." there was a chorus of 'hi's and 'hello's.

"Guys, listen. We need to get along to find out what's going on, and figure out a game plan. I found something in this book in the library. I think out foreign friends will recognise it." Roxy said, dusting out the cover. Hermione gasped at the title.

"People Like Us! I knew it!"

Everyone sat down on the various couches in the apartment as Roxy retold what she had read in the book.

"Alright, so we know about each other's worlds, we know we exist. So why did we both end up at Tir Nan Og Island that day?" Bloom asked.

"I was told there was a Dementor on the island." Harry replied.

"You usually send the juniors to get rid of Dementors, why did you go personally?" Hermione asked.

"I was told the Dementor was guarding something. I was trying to prevent another diary from taking place." Harry replied.

"What diary?" Flora asked.

"It's a long story." Hermione replied simply.

"Hang on, didn't Nebula say that the Dementor was guarding something?" Aisha asked.

"She did! But I never saw anything when I left the room . . ." Bloom said.

"We were preoccupied, weren't we? We need to go back to Tir Nan Og Island and check for traces of magic. Either whatever it was protecting was enchanted to return to its owner if its guard was defeated, or someone went into the West Tower and retrieved it after we left."

"Hang on. Don't tell me we have to come there and just stand around while our girlfriends do all the hard work? Isn't there anything we can do?" Sky asked.

"Can't you guys just do magic?" Hermione asked, absentmindedly twirling her wand in her fingers.

"No, we can't. We train to fight physically at Red Fountain," Brandon replied.

"That can't be right, doesn't the barrier stop non-magical creatures?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It would be cool to have magic, though." Sky said.

"Back to topic, then. We go to Tir Nan Og tomorrow morning, check out the tower, and see where to go next. Let's get ready, folks. Stupid Dementor's going down!" Musa exclaimed, to a generous cheer from the team.


End file.
